dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue City, Blue Wedding
'Summary' Blue and Alice are taken away by the people of Blue City, and force the two to get married. 'Characters' 'Major Characters' *Alice *Blue *Blue People *Rare *Pink *Blink 'Minor Characters' *Holly *Jess *Rapper 'Transcript' (Blue is sitting on a park bench in the park, thinking about when he was president of Blue city) Blue: Man, those were some good days. Sometimes I wish I could do that again. (Blue is then hit in the neck with a dart that makes him dizzy) Blue: Wha? What the...? Pink? (falls to the ground) (Then shadows surround Blue and drag him away) Blue: Wait.... What's.... go- going.... (Screen goes black.) (Meanwhile, Alice is with Jess and Holly at the bar) Alice: I can't believe you two are getting married. Jess: I know! I am SO excited! Holly: Me too! (sighs dreamily) It just sounds so romantic... Jess: Think of what our kids will look like and- Holly: Jess! Don't go too far! Jess: Sorry. Alice: And I'm the only single one, you girls are so lucky. (Accidentally spills her drink on the floor and a man slips on it and falls to the ground) Oops. Man: Hey woman! Watch what your doing! Jess: Hey! She didn't mean to do it! Man: I COULD HAVE DIED OF THE GLASS! Holly: That sounds pretty bad enough, but don't take it on Alice okay?! Man: Fuck you! (walks out) Jess: (throws a beer in his face) DICK! (growls) Holly: Calm down Jess. Jess: You okay Alice? Alice: I'm fine, it just seems like I'm going no where since my ex boyfriend decided to hook up with that whore Sarah Connors. Jess: Don't worry Alice, you'll find the right boy some day. Alice: Thanks. (Gets up and accidentally falls on Rapper's crotch as he walks by) Rapper: (grabs her neck) You girl, are going to wish you had a crotch to get crushed by. Alice: (Worried) I'm sorry I fell, I didn't mean to suck your dick, I'm not a whore. Rapper: Really? Well we'll soon see about that maybe after I've given you a vagay chop! (raises a knife near her vagina) Alice: (Cringes) Please no! Jess: Rapper! Put her down now! Rapper: Ugh, fine! (puts her down and walks away) Alice: (Gets up) That was so scary! Holly: Are you okay Alice? Alice: I'm fine, maybe I should just go. Jess: Good idea. (pats her shoulder) Holly: Maybe you should go see Blink. Alice: Okay. (Alice knocks on Blue and Pink's door and see's a note) Pink: (in Alice's head) Dear Alice, if you've guessed by now, I've gone out shopping. So I've left Rare to babysit Blink while I'm gone at her Mansion. Blue should be home soon from his morning stroll and I'll be back in a bit. Love Pink. Alice: (To herself) Huh, looks like everyone is busy and I keep making things worse with my thoughts and feelings, maybe I should go away on a trip. (Cuts to Alice packing her suitcase in her apartment, and she gets on a bus that drives out of the city) Bus Driver: (over speaker) Attention people we're just gonna make a quick stop in Blue City to get some fuel and we'll be on our way again. Alice: (In her head) Blue city? I never heard of that place. (Alice looks out the window and notices people all having Blue's color) Alice: Not surprised at to why it's called Blue city. Blue Person #1: Hey, who's that in the Bus? Blue Person #2: (blushes) She looks beautiful. Blue Person #3: No you fool! She'll be the perfect queen we need! Alice: And everyone seems to be checking me out. (Giggles) (The Blue People surround her) Blue Person #2: My lady, let me help you out. (bows and blushes) Blue Person #1: Excuse me? Your the one we need, your majesty. Alice: What? (Gets out of the bus) What are you talking about? Blue Person #1: You! My lady! Your our queen! Alice: Oh well... (Blushes) thank you, but how can I really be the queen? Blue Person #1: Why, you are one of the only few women in this town to have a darker shade of Blue. Blue Person #2: And best looking. (blushes) Alice: Is that rare for someone here? Blue Person #3: Very rare, but never fear! You'll be married first thing tomorrow! Alice: Married? To who? (They show a picture of Blue) Alice: (Shocked) Is that Blue!? Blue Person #1: Uhh, is that his name? Alice: Yes, I know him! Blue Person #3: Well then the wedding will be perfect! (tries taking her to the castle) Alice: But, wait... (THE NEXT DAY) (Rare is sleeping in bed, with Blink who slept over with Rare, Blink wakes up and sees Rare sleeping) Blink: (smiles) Rare looks funny in her sleep. (Rare is sleeping as Blink jumps on her bed) Blink: Wake up Rare! Rare: (In her sleep) Heh, Blink your so cute. Blink: (pretending he was in her dream) Rare, the little tickle spiders are after you. (tickles her feet) Rare: (Giggles) That tickles! (Blink happily continues, he then hears knocking at the door) Blink: (shrieks) Who's there?! Rare: (Wakes up) I got it Blink. (Gets up and opens the door) Pink: Rare! Have you seen Blue?! Rare: No, I was here babysitting Blink for the night, why? Pink: I haven't seen him in a day! Rare: Well, where was the last place he went to? Pink: The park! Rare: Alright then. (To Blink) Hey Blink! Wanna come to the park with me and your mommy!? Blink: YEAH! (runs downstairs and into Pink's arms) Pink: That's good to hear. (kisses Blink's cheek) (Pink, Rare, and Blink are at the park and are looking around for Blue) Pink: BLUUUUUE! Where are you?! (Blink notices darts on the floor) Blink: Hey Mommy, there's darts here! Rare: (Looks at the dart) This is odd. (Sees body marks from where Blue was dragged away) And Blue must have been taken or something. Pink: What?! Who was it?! Rare: Do you know anyone who would kidnap Blue? (It shows them with Red.) Red: I'm telling you! I didn't kidnap Blue! Pink: Really?! Because you do it a lot! Rare: Maybe it's someone who needs Blue for something. Pink: LIKE WHO?! Rare: I don't know, when was the last time you had to rescue Blue from somewhere? Pink: If you mean ME? A place called Blue city. Rare: Oh wait, I know where that is, I performed there one time and was praised by everyone, they even almost made me a queen. Pink: Wait! I can't go in there! Rare: Oh right, your not Blue, but I'm Blue so... wait I have a plan, but you have to trust me. Pink: Then what is it? Rare: I can take you as a prisoner, and find a way to get Blue back. Pink: What?! No way! Blink: But mommy! We have to get daddy back! (pulls big puppy eyes at Pink) Pink: (groans) Alright fine! (Back at Blue city, Alice wakes up in a big bed) Alice: (Yawns) I can't believe I'm getting married. Blue Person #2: Excuse me, your ma- majesty? (clears throat while blushing) Alice: Um, what is it? Blue Person #2: It's time for the ce- ce- ceremony. Alice: Oh right, the ceremony. Blue Person #2: Uhh, he- here's your dress. (pulls out her dress) Alice: Oh wow, it's lovely. (Prepares to put on her dress, as she looks out the window to see Blue) Blue: (sighs) I wish I didn't have to do this... (Blue is then pulled into the dressing room to get dressed) Blue: Hey! Watch it! (Alice gets her wedding dress on) Alice: (In her head) I don't know if I want to do this. Blue Person #2: (while getting her dressed) (in his head) Man, I wish she wouldn't marry that man. Wish she would be with me instead. (Rare then arrives in Blue city with Pink in chains and is holding Blink) Rare: People! Me and my son Blink have found a woman intruding our city. Blue Cop: We will take her to the jail later, we are all getting ready for the wedding of Prince Blue and Princess Alice. Pink: (in her head) WHAT?! Rare: Would you mind if I take care of it, I mean, you people almost made me queen, I know where the jail is. Blue Cop: Very well. (lets her in) Rare: Okay thank you. (Closes the door behind her) Okay Pink, now we must make you Blue. Blink: Like paint her Blue? (pulls out a paint brush) Rare: Great Blink. (Pulls out a can of paint) Now let's do it quickly. Blink: (starts painting Pink) Make you Blue! Pink: (giggles) Hey! Bl- Blink! That tickles! (Back at the ceremony, Alice is preparing to walk down the aisle) Alice: Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Blue: I really don't want to do this... Alice: Me neither, I just wanted to go on a vacation and I end up being a queen here, literally! Blue: (sighs) Will someone please come help us. (Rare arrives at the ceremony with Pink, now covered in Blue paint, and is with Blink) Rare: Alright, let's keep our heads low. Blue: Pink? Blink?! RARE?!! Rare: Oh crap, quick blend in! (Hides in the crowd) Alice: Blue? Who did you see? (Alice is then pulled to the aisle and is walking down it for the wedding) Blue: Maybe I'm just seeing things... (Blue then walks down the aisle as the wedding begins) Rare: Okay Pink, we gotta think of a plan. Blue Person #2: Hey, what are you doing here? Blink: We're... uhh.... Blue Person #2: Trying to get those two out of here? Pink: Uhh, yes... Rare: Why do you care? Blue Person #2: Well, I don't want them to get married either... because... (dreamy) I just don't think it's right... Rare: Oh typical, you have the eyes for the bride. Pink: Rare! (clears throat) Well, I have a plan. Priest: Do you, prince Blue, take this princess to be your lawfully wedded wife? Blue: Uhh... (They see a fake $100 note) Preist: MONEY! GET IT! (Everybody tackles the money, as Blue and Alice are pulled behind the wall.) Alice: What the? Rare: Relax, it's us. Blue: Oh thank god you guys are here to help us. Pink: Blue! (hugs him) Blink: Daddy! (hugs him) Blue: It's good to see you guys too. (smiles) Blue Person #2: (to Alice) Uhh, I helped too... Alice: (To Blue Person #2) Well thank you. (Kisses his cheek) Blue Person #2: (blushes a lot) Uhh... Y- Yo- You- Your wel- welcome... Rare: Okay, enough of the mushy stuff, we have to get out of Blue city. Blue Person #2: I know the way out! (Shows them sneaking past the guards) Alice: (Whispers) Why would they want me to be queen? Rare: (Whispers) I don't know, your somehow gorgeous to them. Alice: (Whispers) Shut up. (They make it out of Blue city.) Blue: Yes! We made it out! Rare: Oh good! That was close. Alice: It does kinda of suck, but I don't know if I could marry Blue. Pink: (glares) Yeaahh... Blue Person #2: So... I suppose you have to go? Alice: We pretty much have to. Blue Person #2: Well... enjoy your lives people. Rare: Okay bye. Alice: Yeah... thanks again stranger. Blue Person #2: Uhh, I'm actually the guard of the castle. Blink: Let's go home!! Rare: We will Blink. (Picks up Blink) (They walk away) Alice: So guys, how did you discover where I was? Pink: We didn't, we were originally looking for Blue. Rare: But I managed to save the day, your welcome. Pink: You mean WE did! Right?! Rare: But I found Blue city for you. Blue: Oh shut up Rare. Alice: Now things are back to normal. (Episode ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Blue City, Blue Wedding? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Gallery Request for AndrewBrauer 21.png|Rapper not to happy with Alice falling on his crotch. Category:Episodes Category:July Releases